Dança para Alvorada
by a casa
Summary: A tomada de Voldemort resulta em massacres, o povo mágico começa a se extinguir e o equilibrio começa a ser quebrado.É preciso quebrar velhos conceitos.É preciso fazer novas alianças.É preciso lutar.É preciso achar uma nova alvorada, dar fim à escuridão.


PRÓLOGO

Ginny olhou impaciente para os lados.

Seus dedos remecheram nervosamente um cordão arroxeado que trazia nas mãos, aquilo conseguia aliviar um pouco de sua frustação.

Ela encolheu contra a parede tijolada quando dois homens passaram por ela e se sentiu ridicula por aquele ato. Em tempos antigos ela não o teria feito, teria se agarrado a sua coragem que agora estava se esvaindo com o passar de sua idade.

Olhou para o outro lado da rua, para a pequena taberna velha e desgastada, esperando que a porta se abrisse logo. Mas nada. Havia passado quase meia- hora que ela estava ali fora naquele frio congelante aguardando o seu irmão. Ele disse que seria rápido e que ela não precisaria entrar, será que era melhor ela verificar se estava tudo bem? Não, se ela fosse seu irmão faria um escandalo quando ficassem sozinhos e Ginny já não aguentava mais isso.

Puxou a manga do bolero para ver que seu relógio marcava três e trinta e sete da tarde. Ergueu a cabeça para o céu e soltou um suspiro triste, estava tudo negro como a noite. As luzes dos postes iluminavam as calçadas molhadas pela chuva matinal, dando a tudo um aspecto melancólico e boêmio.

Ginny fez uma cama- de- gato com o cordão arroxeado bem no momento em que seu irmão saiu da taberna. Ele segurou seu braço e a puxou sem dizer nada pelo beco ao lado. Agarrou com a outra mão, assustada, o braço do irmão e fez menção de falar mas ele apenas fez sinal para que ela permanece-se quieta.

Um vulto com uma máscara perolada reluzente os seguiam silenciozamente. Ginny começou a sentir pontadas no coração e abaixou a cabeça para que o irmão não percebesse, ela precisava se acalmar. Respirou fundo como sempre fazia quando tentava se tranquilizar mas as pontadas ainda não iam embora. Eles viraram em mais inúmeros becos, correndo quando tinham que passar por uma rua ou avenida, quando entraram no começo do subúrbio da cidade.

Pararam em frente a uma casa velha e acabada, o mascarado a alguns passos atrás de distância. Seu irmão tocou a porta com a varinha e imediantamente alguem a abriu, deixando os irmãos e o mascarado entrarem, agora escoltado por três ao seu calcanhar. O que de primeira vista era uma casa se transformou em um longo corredor iluminado por tochas. Eles andaram em silêncio, descendo a escadaria no final do corredor. Ginny soltou o braço do irmão sabendo que não havia mais necessidade de procurar segurança nele, já que estavam em Casa, mas mesmo com esse fato concreto as pontadas em seu coração não pararam. Ela deu uma espiada por cima do ombro. A máscara completamente branca não tinha furos para os olhos, mas ela sentiu quando os olhos do vulto pousaram nos seus. Virou o rosto e se concentrou em acalmar as pontadas, estava segura agora, ele não poderia fazer nada Ali.

Eles continuaram a descer e descer até que os minutos se tornaram horas, até que Ginny viu as conhecidas luzes douradas e vermelhas invadirem o corredor da escadaria. Ao saírem, as luzes da Casa a cegaram por uns segundos como de costume. Estavam do lado de fora de uma das gigantescas torres da Casa e a metros abaixo deles estavam inúmeras luzes, formando uma imensa cidade subterrânea. Ginny e o irmão entraram em um dos elevadores, ela o puxou para o penultimo da esquerda para a direita, era o que estava mais inteiro, enquanto os três soldados levavam o mascarado a um outro elevador. Foi então que Ginny falou.

- Ron.

Ron não a olhou e também não disse nada. Ele estava imerso em tensão.

- É disso que precisamos? – ela perguntou, mal escondendo a amargura na voz.

Ele segurou a mão da irmã, tão pequena comparada com a sua e Ginny se lembrou do pai e teve que se esforçar para não chorar. Tudo parecia ruir.

- Não.

Ela olhou para frente, como o irmão.

Estavam chegando.

- Mas é o que temos. – ele apertou a mãe dela e então soltou quando as grades do elevador se abriram.

À frente deles, um homem e uma mulher os esperavam e ao lado o vulto e os soldados. Ginny e Ron foram até o homem e a mulher que também começaram a se movimentar, então Ron disse, sem olhar para trás.

- Bem- vindo à Casa, Lucius Malfoy.

TUDO RELATADO AQUI DEVE SER EXTRITAMENTE MANTIDO EM SIGILO

TUDO O QUE VOCÊ VER, OUVIR, SENTIR OU FALAR JAMAIS DEVERÁ SAIR DOS limites

EM ALERTA,

A CASA.


End file.
